Orland Snow & The Fall Of House Stark
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Orland Snow is a bastard who serves House Stark. His only true friend is lady Arya Stark. Unlike her family, Arya treats him like a human being and cares for him as a friend. When Lord Eddard is called to King's Landing, Orland goes along. He will soon be thrown into a conspiracy and his friendship with Arya, along with his loyalty to House Stark will be put to the test. Book I.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES. THIS IS AN AU SEASON 1. I LOVE ARYA STARK AND I REALLY WISH THAT SHE'D HAD SOMEONE WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR HER.**

_Battle Reef Island, 492 AC. 187 years after the battle of King's Landing._

Tobas Melcolm laid upon his deathbed as he waited for his son to return from hunting. He was a grisled old man who looked as though he was but one step from death's door. Tobas looked around at the ship cabin that had been his home and his father's home before him. It had not changed much since it had landed on the shores of this island almost two centuries ago. He and his family had kept it up as best they could. It had not been seaworthy since it ran aground on the island; but as far as a home was concerned, it did quite nicely. As he suffered through a fit of coughing, his son, Everan, returned from his hunt. Everan was a hairy and muscular man with a scar across his eye from a wild beast he'd slain. As Everan dropped his catch by the door, he went in to see his father.

"Father." He said as he ran up to the frail old man.

"Everan my son..." Tobas muttered as he grabbed his boy by the hand.

"I will get you something to drink." Everan said, before he was stopped.

"No...stay." Old man Melcolm insisted as his son took a seat by his father's bed. "My son, I feel that I shall not be with you for many days more."

"No father..." Everan cried as he began to tear up.

"Do not mourn for me, I have lived a long life and my day is passed." Tobas assured his son. "It is now time that you know the history of our family. This story has been passed down since our family began."

"What history?" The son inquired.

"We are descendants from a noble house." The father explained. "House Stark is the greatest house in all of Westeros. King Brandon of the seven kingdoms, first of his name was a Stark; as was Queen Sansa of the North, first of her name. You and I come from those great rulers."

"But how, Father?"

"The first to arrive on this island, our ancestors, were Ser Orland Melcolm and Lady Arya Stark. They were friends and allies and...lovers."

"Lovers...?" Everan asked in disbelief. "How can such a thing be, Father?"

"I must tell you now before I die, how Orland and Arya started our family. It was almost two hundred years ago… King Robert Baratheon, first of his name sat on the iron throne. Arya's father, Lord Eddard Stark, was Warden of the North, and Orland… was a bastard in the employment of House Stark in Winterfell..."

**AN EPIC TALE IS ABOUT TO BE TOLD. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	2. A Day In The Life

**I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR THE DIALOGUE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO GEORGE R.R. MARTIN. SHOUT OUT TO PISTONSFAN75 FOR BETAING THIS STORY.**

_Winterfell, Seat of House Stark. The North. 298 AC._

Orland Snow groaned as he felt someone shaking him about.

"Wake up Orland!" He opened his eyes to see that it was none other than Charad "Char" Linster, his friend and fellow servant boy.

"Seven Hells Char!" Orland exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Apologies Orland, but Ascar told me to roust you out." Charad explained. "Mycah managed to sneak some meat from the butcher." Orland quickly gathered himself, got dressed and followed Char. It was not every day that he got to eat beef and Orland savored every opportunity.

They snuck into a stall in the stable that served as the meeting place for all of the servant boys. There they found the other boys along with Mycah and Ascar. Mycah Tavner was the butcher's boy. He had been given to the butcher by his parents four years ago because they were unable to care for him. He was one of the group's favorite, mainly because he was able to steal fresh beef without the butcher catching on.

Then, there was Ascar Smyte. He was the undisputed leader of the servant boys. He was a strapping lad of 16 and all of the younger boys, including 11 year old Orland, looked up to him. All of the other boys were content to serve House Stark, but Ascar wanted better. He would always rant and rave about how they were treated like the lowest of the low.

"Rejoice brothers, Mycah brings meat!" Ascar exclaimed as Mycah pulled out the fresh beef from his sack. All of the boys rejoiced as the meat was passed out and eaten with vigor. As they ate, the boys spoke of childish things and the like. After their feast, the boys went off to do their duties. As Orland was wandering around, someone called his name. It was Jon Snow, Lord Stark's bastard. All of the boys loved him. He was the only "Stark" who knew what it was like to be an outcast.

"Orland!" He called out as the boy ran over to him.

"Yes Jon!" Orland replied.

"Bran is practicing his archery, we need a boy to gather the arrows." Snow explained as Orland followed him to the range. Jon and Lord Stark's eldest son Robb were helping Brandon, Lord Stark's second born son, learn to shoot arrows. Orland stood by to retrieve said arrows. Bran tried to hit the bullseye, but his skill with a bow was considerably lacking. As Orland collected the arrows, he saw that Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn had come out to watch their son.

"Go on, Father's watching." Jon Snow said to his half brother."And your mother." It was no secret that Lady Stark despised her husband's bastard. She always looked at Jon with an unkind nature. Rumors spread throughout the hold fast that Catelyn begged her husband to send Jon away at least twice a month, but Ned always refused to part with him.

"_We need every man we have_." Lord Stark would say. "_And Winter is coming_." As Orland pondered these things, Bran missed anther shot, to the delight of Robb and Jon.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned Stark inquired, chiding his sons. "Keep practicing, Bran."

"Go on. Don't think too much, Bran." Robb stated as Jon helped his half brother ready himself.

"Relax your bow arm." He said as Bran moved to shoot. Alas, he was too slow. An arrow had hit the bullseye dead in the center. Everyone turned to see who had fired the shot. It was none other than Arya. The girl smiled and bowed as everyone chuckled. Bran immediately gave chase.

"Quick, Bran!" Robb shouted.

"Faster." Jon added as the Stark children chased each other. Eventually, the chase came to an end when Bran was called to accompany his father on house business. As Orland watched the Stark men ride away, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Did you see the look on Bran's face?" Arya asked with delight.

"You bested him, all right." Orland chuckled as they were interrupted by the shrill voice of Septa Mordrane.

"Arya, return to your lessons at once!" She shouted.

"Orland run!" Arya exclaimed as she ran, dragging him by the hand. As they ran, Orland couldn't help but think that Arya was always getting him into trouble.

**NEXT TIME, THE KING VISITS WINTERFELL. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
